


Impronunciable

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Education, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Profanity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Mordred dice una mala palabra.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 19





	Impronunciable

La pareja de rubios se dirigió al patio trasero de su casa, donde su pequeña hija, practicaba a encestar una pelota en una canasta de baloncesto de la altura adecuada para su corta edad.

—¿Ganarás el juego del viernes? —preguntó su madre al ver cómo la niña le ponía verdadero empeño a la actividad.

—¡Claro! —exclamó sin voltearse, conservando su inusual concentración; apuntó a la canasta, arrojó la pelota y al tener éxito, se giró hacia sus padres y sonrió sintiéndose orgullosa de que ellos hubieran visto el resultado de su ardua práctica— Jack me retó, así que anotaré tantos puntos, que todos sabrán que ella juega del #$%&/@ —dijo sonriente, provocando consternación en el par de adultos, quienes voltearon a verse el uno al otro, leyéndose los gestos.

—Del ¿qué? —preguntó la mujer a la niña, con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal.

—Del #$%&/@ —repitió Mordred sin problemas y entonces, la madre tomó la mano de su esposo y lo guió hacia una parte un poco alejada para poder hablar sin ser escuchados.

—Te lo dije Gilgamesh, te dije que si empezabas a invitar a tus amigos a beber aquí, algo así pasaría —Se quejó y no le dio oportunidad de ofrecer una respuesta—, Iskandar nunca modera su lenguaje y ahora Mordred está repitiendo sus vulgaridades —explicó sin disimular su molestia y preocupación por la educación de su única hija.

—Cálmate —Se apresuró a decir el hombre—, pudo haber escuchado esa palabra en cualquier otro lado —sugirió, defendiendo a sus particulares amistades.

—No lo creo —replicó Arturia, muy convencida de que la boca del macedonio había sido la fuente de donde Mordred, había escuchado semejante barbaridad.

—Arturia no ganamos nada discutiendo —dijo el rubio luego de dejar salir un breve suspiro—, lo más importante ahora, es hablar con ella y corregirla antes de que vaya por ahí repitiéndolo —sugirió, a lo que la mujer asintió no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo con su marido.

Los padres llamaron a su hija al interior de la casa y se sentaron los tres en el mismo sofá, quedando la niña en medio de su madre, quien sentada elegantemente, tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo y, de su padre, quien ofrecía un gesto bastante serio y mantenía los brazos cruzados, poniendo un poco nerviosa a la menor.

—Mordred, tu papá y yo queremos hablar contigo de algo importante —empezó Arturia con voz suave, intentando que la pequeña no se sintiera regañada; no obstante, la niña se sintió acorralada e interrumpió a su madre.

—¡Yo no dibujé con crayones sobre su foto de bodas! —exclamó con prisa, delatándose a sí misma.

De inmediato, Gilgamesh se giró a ver hacia la pared en donde reposaba la gran fotografía, rodeada con un exquisito marco dorado y vio, como sobre el cristal que protegía el preciado recuerdo, había un garabato que se asemejaba a una figura humana, dibujado con crayón rojo, sobre el precioso vestido de organza blanca de su esposa.

El hombre se giró de nuevo hacia su hija y no suavizó ni un poco la expresión de enfado con la que la miraba por su travesura. Arturia carraspeó para aligerar el ambiente pesado y tenso entre su familia.

—Nos ocuparemos de eso después —dijo para Gilgamesh, quien suspiró con fuerza, teniendo que aplacar su enojo, sin comprender cómo Arturia podía estar tan tranquila, luego de ver su foto de boda, arruinada—, por ahora queremos hablar de la palabra que usaste en la tarde —comentó la rubia, retomando el tema que querían tratar con la niña. Mordred se mostró confundida por lo dicho por su madre y ésta, al ver que la pequeña no comprendía en qué consistía su error, se dispuso a aclararse. —#$%&/@ —dijo como explicación, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas de ruborizaran con cierta vergüenza.

—Mordred —continuó su madre en cuanto logró superar la pena que la invadiera momentos atrás—, esa es una mala palabra y no es correcto que la digas —dijo con un poco de firmeza en su tono de voz.

—¿Es mala? —preguntó la niña confundida— Pero si la escuché de —intentó explicar, más su padre, la interrumpió abruptamente.

—No importa de quién o dónde la hayas escuchado, es una grosería y no quiero volver a escuchar que la pronuncias —dijo con su penetrante voz característica que no dejaba lugar a dudas ni comentarios, cuando Gilgamesh hablaba con ese tono, significaba el final de la conversación y nadie se atrevía a seguir; sin embargo, su esposa era de las poquísimas personas que ignoraban por completo su pesadez.

—Gil —Le llamó la atención y al comprender que Arturia seguiría hablando, el hombre desvió la vista y la mujer sonrió ligeramente al ver que su esposo no la contradecía ni insistía en terminar el asunto; así, la rubia volvió a dirigirse a la niña—. Mordred, quizá la escuchaste de algún adulto, de la televisión o en la calle, pero si usas esa palabra puedes ofender a alguien, así que no la digas más ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó con gentileza, haciendo sentir cómoda a su hija.

—De acuerdo —aceptó la pequeña rubia.

—Bien, eres una niña muy buena —comentó la madre, acariciando su flequillo de sedosos cabellos claros.

No obstante, había alguien ahí que no pensaba lo mismo y se hizo escuchar.

—Vas a limpiar esa fotografía hasta que se le quite todo el crayón que le pusiste —dijo Gilgamesh, señalando su foto de bodas y a diferencia de lo que se podría esperar, mantenía una actitud firme, pero no había enojo en su voz ni en su rostro. Su mujer sonrió gratamente sorprendida por su buena actitud; no de igual manera, su hija dobló las cejas y tomó aire para dar su respuesta.

—¡Pero faltaba yo en la foto! —exclamó molesta— ¿Quieres que me borre a mí misma? —preguntó a su padre mostrándose ofendida y éste miró de nuevo la imagen, pensando que los dotes artísticos de su hija dejaban mucho que desear. El garabato terminó causándole cierta gracia al rubio, así que suspiró tranquilo.

—Cuando tu madre y yo nos casamos, tú aún no nacías, así que es imposible que salieras con nosotros —Le explicó, pero Mordred no se dio por vencida.

—Yo quiero que haya una foto de nosotros tres, tan grande como la de su boda —insistió y una nueva conversación entre los padres y su pequeña continuó por un rato.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Pocos días después, la pareja disfrutaba de un tiempo a solas.

—Oh sí sí sí sigue —pidió la rubia entre jadeos y su esposo no falló en complacerla— Mmmmph ¡Ah! sí —La mujer gimió agradada, el calor y el placer la fueron poseyendo y encaminando rápidamente al punto sin retorno, unas cuantas embestidas más por parte del rubio y Arturia gritó sin reservas— ¡#$%&/@!

Al darse cuenta de lo que había salido de sus labios, la rubia se mostró sorprendida, cubrió su boca con una mano mientras se reponía de su reciente orgasmo y de la conmoción por haber pronunciado aquella palabra; no obstante, su esposo, sonrió ampliamente. 

—¡Fuiste tú! —exclamó mirándola a los ojos— ¡Escuchó esa palabra de ti! —La acusó sin dejar de sonreír y entonces se preguntó a sí mismo, cómo había sido posible que él olvidara algo tan importante— Siempre la dices cuando terminas —recordó y sin más se echó a reír escandalosamente por la situación que ahora le parecía divertida, pues ya podía imaginarse lo avergonzada que estaría su mujer en los futuros días.

—¡No te rías! —clamó la mujer— ¿Y si Mordred nos escuchó mientras, nosotros? —De pronto, una nueva preocupación se hizo presente, si bien Gilgamesh tenía razón sobre la situación en que la rubia utilizaba esa palabra, eso no significaba otra cosa, más que habían sido pocos cuidadosos y la niña los había oído.

—Es muy factible, quizá debamos hablar con ella y explicarle —sugirió el rubio. 

—Explicarle ¿qué? ¡Tiene cinco años! —exclamó una Arturia escandalizada, pero el hombre se mostró relajado e intentando calmar los nervios de su mujer, acarició su barbilla.

—Lo mejor es no preocuparnos, está en una etapa curiosa y de habernos escuchado, lo más probable es que ya nos hubiera preguntado al respecto —dijo con seguridad, pues nadie conocía mejor que él, al par de rubias que eran su familia y su alegría pura.

Arturia se relajó con sus palabras y suspiró, se acomodó mejor sobre la cama e invitó a su esposo a recostarse sobre pecho, quien aceptó encantado y disfrutó de la forma suave en que su mujer pasaba sus dedos entre los mechones de su cabello. 

—¿Ves? No debiste juzgar a mis amigos así —comentó Gilgamesh, a lo que la mujer suspiró y dobló las cejas, ella reconocería su falta, claro que lo haría, si fuese lo justo, pero no podía olvidar como esa misma semana, el pelirrojo había dicho una palabra al menos unas diez veces más grosera que la de ella. 


End file.
